Poisoned Heart
by Lollipop456
Summary: After drinking some coffee, Jimmy becomes mysteriously poisoned. Jack cares for him, and watches over him. Can there be any hope? Chapter 1 is up! JackxJimmy friendship story
1. Poison

Jimmy looked up into the starry sky, trying to count them all. He smiled and laughed to himself, Jack Driscoll joined him and sat on the ship's rail. "It's so big..." Jimmy whispered. "What is?" Jack asked quietly. "The sky...I just never noticed it till now." Jimmy's voice suddenly seemed quieter. "Why don't you come and eat something with me and Englehorn, huh?" Jack suggested. Jimmy looked up at Jack and nodded, together they went down into the Venture's galley. It had only been a week since Hayes had died, but Jimmy seemed to shove it off and continue his duties...everything was looking up, especially since after they finish their last trip to a Caribbean island...Jimmy was going to stay at Jack's apartment in New York.

Jimmy smiled at Captian Englehorn as he took his seat next to Jack, Jimmy looked at a wall. A picture of Mr.Hayes was hanging right where he could see it, Jack looked at Jimmy then took his hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" Jack whispered. Jimmy nodded and began to eat, he couldn't understand why but Captian Englehorn was just grinning at him...looking awfully smug, and for him, that was SMUG. Jimmy picked up his mug of coffee and took a small sip, then continued to eat. Englehorn's look turned into dissapointment. Jimmy took down some more coffee, then continued with his eating. Englehorn now was cursing to himself, out of nowhere...Jimmy started shaking all over, his hands were clammy and cool...sweat beated against his brow. "Jim, you feeling okay?" Jack asked waringly. Jimmy got up from the table, and began coughing up blood up and down the hall. Jack followed the trail, right into Jim's cabin...where he found him laying lifelessly on the floor.


	2. Awake

Jack kneeled next to Jimmy's lifeless body, and began to shook him firmly. "Wake up, Jimmy! Come on, say something...anything." Jack begged with the unconcious crewhand. Jimmy opened his eyes a little bit and looked at Jack, smiling a little...he was unable to talk. "Don't worry Jim, I'm here...I'll take care of you." Jack whispered. Jack laid Jimmy on his bed and stripped his shirt off, gently covering him with a blanket. "Englehorn? Englehorn, get your ass in here!" Jack shouted. Captian Englehorn ran into the cabin, in shock but not suprised. "Get some help!" Jack demmanded. Englehorn raced down the hall, calling for help.

Jimmy woke up, naked...but under a nice cool blanket. Sweat was continously beating down his brow still, and now another sympton had showed up...Pain. Jimmy felt like he was laying on a thousand needles; his eyes wandered around the cabin. There he saw Jack, sleeping soundly in a chair next to his bed. Jimmy extended his hand and gently brushed it against Jack's arm, he jumped up and then gazed on at Jimmy. "Hey...feeling better?" Jack asked. Jimmy shook his head and then moaned softly. "What happened, Mr.Driscoll?" Jimmy asked in a raspy whisper. "You were poisoned, Jimmy...and we don't know if you will be all right. But I know you will." Jack smiled and took Jimmy's hand. "I know it" Jack repeated softly.


	3. Abandon

Jack waited until Jimmy was asleep before he got up to stretch his legs, he went up the stairs that went to the main deck. He found Captian Englehorn at the helm, Englehorn noticed him and got a crewhand to take over the steering. Englehorn walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, "how is he?" he asked softly. "I got him to sleep...Englehorn, are you dissapointed that the posion didn't work?" Jack asked. "It's going to work...it just take a few days to settle in. When it does...no more Jimmy." Englehorn whispered. Jack couldn't control his temper any longer, he threw his fist at Englehorn...giving him a pretty bloody nose. Jack did nothing else, just simply turned around and headed back to Jimmy's cabin

Nine days later...

Jimmy's fever had grown steadily worse over the week, Jack tried everything in his power to keep it down...it helped, but did not break the fever. "Don't die Mr.Hayes, don't die...don't die." Jimmy began whispering in his sleep. Jack put his hand on Jimmy's brow, and gently stroked it; "Jimmy, wake up. Wake up, it's only a dream." Jack whispered. When Jimmy woke up, he almost jumped out of his own skin! "Hey relax...It's just me. I'm here." Jack said reassuringly. Jimmy extended his hand, Jack took it and held it. "When we get to New York...are you going to throw me out?" Jimmy asked hoarsley. "No, no...Don't even think that. I asked you to live at my place, because I wanted you to...I couldn't abandon you. Not after what we went through together in that hellholle. I can't leave you, Jimmy...I WON'T leave you." Jack said softly. Baring that in mind, Jimmy went back to sleep. Jack looked at Jimmy, and for the first time in his life...he began crying. Jimmy had almost like a brother to him, in terms of friendship...he was the only closest friend he had, to lose him would be like having his heart ripped out. Jack couldn't bare it, he had come to far with Jimmy to lose him now.


	4. Confrontation

Jack slept in the chair next to Jimmy's bed, that is when Englehorn grabbed him and threw him down on the hallway floor. "I posioned him for Hayes...and the others. Is that what you want to hear, Mr.Driscoll?" Englehorn remarked. "Jimmy did nothing wrong and you know it. He survived, and if anything that causes for celebration...NOT murder." Jack argued. "Mr.Driscoll, think about it. Jimmy is a cabin boy, he's caused enough trouble. If anything I believe that the death of my crew...lays on his hands. He's bad luck." Englehorn whispered. "Jimmy is not bad luck, he's my friend and right now in a bad state. So either you let me care for him or I'll tell everyone on this hellship what you did." Jack threatened. Englehorn looked as if he was about to say something, but just walked away.

Later that night...

Jack woke up to hearing horrible gagging noises...he found Jimmy on the floor, vomitting awfully bad. Jack knelt next to him, and rubbed his back. "Let it out, Jimmy...let it come out." Jack cooed into Jimmy's ear. After 5 minutes, Jimmy had finally stopped his vomitting. Jack helped Jimmy into bed and began to clean the floor, after finishing the floor...he cleaned Jimmy up. "Sorry about that, Mr.Driscoll." Jimmy whispered. "Hey, don't worry. If it makes you feel better, then I'm okay with it." Jack stated. "I'm bad luck, just like Captian Englehorn says. You shouldn't be around me, I could kill you." Jimmy said hoarsley. "Jim, I traveled with you to Skull Island for about nine weeks, I hugged you in that damn spider pit. I saved you from drowning. If you are bad luck, I would have my will already at the library." Jack laughed. "I love you, Mr.Driscoll...don't die." Jimmy pleaded. "I could never die without knowing you were with me." Jack whispered.


	5. Broke

After a few days, Jimmy had regained his strength and was able to drink liquids...but still unable to eat. Jack didn't want to force food down his throat, so day by day he gave him a little piece of bread or a dab of broth. Jack scooped up with his wooden spoon, a scoop of vegetable broth straight from the Venture's galley. "Come on, Jim...you have to eat some." Jack commanded. Jimmy sipped the broth off the spoon, Jack wiped the bits that had dribbled onto his chin. "That's the ticket, Jimmy...just like that." Jack smiled. Jimmy pushed the spoon away, and took Jack's hand and held it. "Mr.Driscoll, don't kill him...I may not like what he's done. But don't kill him." Jimmy said softly. Jack put his hand against Jimmy's cheek, his face was burning up...he dabbed a cloth against Jim's cheekbone. Then looked him in the eyes, solemnly. "I can't let him hurt you again...one more sip of coffee and you'll be ten feet under!" Jack explained in a soften tone. "My fever is going down, and I'll have my strength back soon...then we can dock in N.Y, and never come back!" Jimmy said hopefully. Jack hoped that Jimmy was right.

2 weeks later...

Jimmy woke up one morning, feeling cold all over...but somehow relieved. He saw Jack fell asleep holding his hand, he shook him by the shoulder...waking him almost insantly. Jack felt Jimmy's forehead and began laughing, he hugged Jimmy and started to cry. "Mr.Driscoll, what is it?" Jimmy asked. "It broke, Jimmy...your fever broke!" Jack laughed. "We can go to New York, right now." Jimmy smiled. "Sorry to say...you aren't going anywhere." a voice said. Jack and Jimmy saw Captian Englehorn standing at the door with a pistol in his hand...


	6. Finale

Englehorn's pistol was pointing directly at Jack and Jimmy, Jack stood to his feet and held up his hands. "Englehorn, don't do this...Jimmy knows." Jack whispered. "I know that he knows. Why do you think I have a pistol at your head!" Englehorn yelled. "Don't hurt, Jim... you can kill me. But he has a life to live, me I got nothing." Jack tried his best to coax the madden captian. As he walked up to him...BAM! BAM! Englehorn fired twice, hitting Jack in the leg but the second shot managed to miss Jimmy...Englehorn dashed off. Jimmy, forgetting about himself, leaped out of bed and ran to Jack's side. "I'm fine, Jimmy" Jack moaned. "You've been shot... you aren't fine! I'll kill him, I swear to you." Jimmy was determine, now...more than ever. He took off to find Englehorn, and there he found him...getting ready to jump into the water. Jimmy grabbed him and continously punched him over and over...Englehorn's pocket knife rolled across the deck, he kicked Jimmy off to him and crawled over to the knife. Jimmy stamped on his foot and grabbed the tiny knife, and rammed it into Englehorn. Wounding him. Jimmy dropped the knife and looked at the blood on his hands, he looked down at the bleeding captian...then ran to help Jack.

A week later...

Jimmy laid on the couch at Jack's apartment, he flipped through the pages of a tiny booklet. Trying to read all the words. Jack smiled and wheeled his wheelchair over to him, due to the leg wound...Jack was paralyzed from the waist down. But he didn't care, as long as Jimmy had pulled out ok...and so he did. Englehorn was arrested the moment they made land, and Jack was rushed to the hospital and released the next day. Jimmy smiled at Jack, and sat up. "Do you think you will ever walk again?" Jimmy asked. "Probably not...that bullet got me good. But with a friend like you...maybe I can learn to stand. Maybe not walk, but stand. For you...I can stand" Jack whispered.

THE END


End file.
